Marauders Camping
by Moon Black Dreamers
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si juntasemos a los Merodeadores, Snape, Lily y Regulus en un autobús, de excursión por todo Europa durante dos meses? ¿Se matarán? ¿Aprenderán a convivir? Ven, y atrévete a descubrirlo... Lily & James
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**_¡Nos habéis pillado! No, ninguna de las dos es Rowling, y ninguna de las dos es dueña de los personajes (Salvo Aria y Nathaly, pero eso es otro cantar xD) No hacemos esto con ánimo de lucro, si no para divertirnos juntas, y ahora, compartir con todos vosotros el producto de muchas horas de diversión y paranoia._

_Este fic es la primera parte de una serie de, en principio, tres partes, que narrará las aventuras y desventuras de los Merodeadores en su camino hacia la madurez. _

_La primera parte se sitúa en el verano de su sexto año, que es un verano un poco especial para todos ellos. Y, como no, para nosotras, que tenemos que escribirlo._

_Desde aquí, desear que os guste, y que lo disfrutéis, porque esto es para vosotras/os…_

_MoonBlackDreamers Corporation se complace de presentaros un nuevo fic, que, con lágrimas, sudor y sangre (o.O) fue traído al mundo… xD_

* * *

**Marauders Camping**

**Primer Capítulo**

Hacía sol, nada de viento, había paz y tranquilidad en todos los rincones del castillo…o por lo menos en todos menos en a Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¡POTTER!-gritó Lily acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el merodeador tranquilamente.

-¿Quién…te ha dado…permiso…PARA DECIRLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ESTÁS SALIENDO CONMIGO?

La cara de James palideció. Era cierto, le había dicho a un par de chicos de su mismo curso pero de Ravenclaw que estaba saliendo con la pelirroja, justo después de que uno de ellos le preguntara si Lily tenía novio o le gustaba alguien.

-Fue una broma…-murmuró el chico, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Pues por culpa de esa broma ahora me iré de vacaciones mientras todo el mundo piensa que estoy saliendo contigo… ¡TE ODIO!

Y aquello también era verdad…las dos cosas. Lilian Evans siempre, desde primero, se había llevado fatal con James Potter. Aquel era el último día de su sexto curso, a la mañana siguiente cogerían un tren que les llevaría de vuelta a sus casas…y adiós hasta 7º curso.

-¡Pero Evans¡Solo ha sido una bromita sin importancia!-replicó el moreno.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA!

El grito de Lily fue lo primero que escuchó Nathaly al entrar en la Sala Común. La chica, alta y rubia de pelo liso, ojos verde azulados con motitas castañas y vetas amarillentas, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y cara de angel, miró confundida la escena.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó borrando la sonrisa con la que había entrado al lugar.

-Lo de siempre, Thaly, lo de siempre.

La que había hablado era Aria, la hermana de Nathaly, una chica de pelo castaño un poco por debajo de los hombros, ondulado, y de ojos color marrón verdoso, claritos, los cuales estaban fijos en las páginas de un libro en aquellos momentos.

-¿Aria?-murmuró Lily girándose hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta de que no estabas sola con James?-preguntó ella.

Lo cierto era que si alguien no se fijaba bien no hubiera visto a la chica nunca, puesto que se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, en silencio, leyendo.

-Pues…no.

-Bueno, yo me voy, aquí ya no pinto nada.-intervino James mirando a las tres chicas.

-¡QUIETO AHÍ POTTER!-gritó Lily, recordando de pronto su enfado.

-Evans no es necesario que grites…nuestro amigo no es sordo, o al menos no que nosotros sepamos.

Y aquella voz…Sirius Black, merodeador, hasta la fecha el más admirado en Hogwarts por todas las chicas…menos por aquellas tres. Y tras el, Remus Lupin, la "conciencia" de los merodeadores, prefecto al igual que Lily.

-¿Alguien te ha pedido opinión, Black?-preguntó molesta la pelirroja.

-Bueno, Lily, no seas así, el pobre no tiene las suficientes neuronas para entenderlo…-comentó Thaly.

-¿Os importaría si nos vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre y pocas ganas de discutir con ningún merodeador.-intervino Aria, levantándose tras haber cerrado el libro.

Tanto rubia como pelirroja lanzaron miradas desafiantes a los dos morenos antes de seguir a su amiga, que ya se acercaba al retrato para salir de allí.

-Thaly, ayer no te oí llegar y esta mañana no te oí salir… ¿estuviste con Regulus?-preguntó Aria de camino al Gran Comedor.

-En realidad estuve con el gran parte del tiempo…pero luego me fui a dormir a la sala de los menestres…quería estar sola una noche.-contestó la chica.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se sentaron en su mesa, en unos asientos no muy lejos de la puerta. Y entonces…murmuros, suspiros, grititos histéricos y los tres merodeadores entrando en el salón.

-¿Algún día se cansarán de babear?-preguntó Thaly.

-Lo dudo…

Los chicos se sentaron casi en la otra punta de la mesa, y nada más hacerlo Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

-Queridos alumnos, otro curso se acaba para dejar paso a unas nuevas vacaciones. Como todos sabéis, cada uno regresará a su casa con su familia, para pasar estas vacaciones en paz. Hasta ahí bien, pero ahora quiero proponer algo. Junto con todo el profesorado hemos ideado una opción alternativa a este viaje con vuestra familia…un campamento, un campamento mágico. Las inscripciones estarán abiertas hasta esta misma noche, cuando se avisará mediante lechuza a los padres de los alumnos que hayan decidido inscribirse en el. Dichos alumnos se quedarán en el colegio hasta que recibamos la respuesta de sus padres, confirmando o negando su permiso. Los demás podrán regresar a su casa. Esperamos que se apunte mucha gente, cuantos más mejor. Dicho esto, podéis empezar a comer.

Las chicas se giraron y se miraron mutuamente. Las tres tenían idénticas caras de incredulidad.

-¿Se han vuelto locos del todo o qué?

-¿Pero es que a Dumbledore se le ha olvidado tomarse su medicación? La vejez pasa factura…

-¿Y esto que se han pensado que es?

Casi al unísono las tres hablaron. Cuando por fin el lío del principio se había olvidado, comenzaron a charlas más tranquilamente.

-¿Pensáis apuntaros?-preguntó Aria con algo de curiosidad.

-Pues…por mi bien, me apuntaré, podría ser divertido.-asintió Thaly sonriendo.

-Si, es…una experiencia nueva.-le apoyó Lily.

Aria sonrió. Ella había estado pensando lo mismo casi desde el principio, justo después de reponerse del "shock" inicial.

-Genial…las tres de campamento. En cuanto acabemos de cenar mandamos las inscripciones.

Tanto Thaly como Aria y Lily asintieron. Al terminar de comer salieron de allí de las primeras. "Cuanto antes nos apuntemos, más rápido podremos planear lo que haremos" dijo Thaly sonriendo pícaramente antes de tomar rumbo a la Sala Común.

**OoOoOoO**

En la otra punta de la mesa una conversación parecía se mantenía, pero en vez de entre tres chicas…entre los tres merodeadores.

-¿Vamos a ir ahí, verdad?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa, como si estuviera planeando una gran broma.

-¿Lo dudabas, Canuto?-contestó James con la misma sonrisa gamberra.

-Chicos, por mucho que no sea el colegio sigue siendo organizado por el colegio…por Merlín, hagáis lo que hagáis tened un poco de cabeza al menos.

-¿Cómo que hagáis lo que hagáis¡Tú también te vienes, Lunático!

-Cornamenta, no es por nada, pero… ¿dónde piensas esconderme si hay luna llena?-murmuró Remus bajando mucho la voz.

-Siempre hay métodos. Ten en cuenta que es Dumbledore, ya habrá pensado algo al respecto…igual que ideó lo del Sauce Boxeador tiene que haber pensado algo para el campamento, para que en caso de que te apuntes no haya problemas.-replicó James, algo más serio.

-Oh, está bien, iré…-suspiró resignado el chico.

-Perfecto…-murmuró en tono malicioso Sirius.

Un rato después salieron de allí. Sirius y James murmuraban cosas y miraban a Remus con complicidad, sin que este pudiera entender nada.

Al llegar a la Sala Común encontraron en seguida el lugar donde estaba colgado el papelito de las inscripciones…el único lugar de la sala que estaba lleno de gente apretujada que intentaba alcanzar el pergamino.

-A veeeer…paso a los merodeadores…pasooo…-iba diciendo Sirius mientras apartaba gente para llegar al papel. En cuanto le veían todos se alejaban dejando un pasillo entre la multitud.-Bien, ya estamos aquí…a ver, Sirius Black, James Po…

-¡Canuto!-exclamó James parando al chico en su tarea de inscribirlos.

-¿Qué te pica ahora?-preguntó Sirius mirándole mal.

-Mira qué tres personitas se han apuntado…-dijo el chico señalando la cabeza de la lista.

Más o menos en la cuarta o quinta línea de inscripción, podía leerse "Aria y Nathaly Stone" y en la siguiente "Lilian Evans".

-Genial…tus primitas apuntadas y ahora ya no puedo borrarnos a nosotros.-murmuró Sirius molesto.

-Bueno…las aguantaremos…nosotros podemos conseguirlo.-contestó James.-Anda, termina de escribir nuestros nombres.

Cuando acabaron de apuntar los tres nombres subieron a su habitación.

-No es tan malo¿no? Al fin y al cabo parece que va a ir mucha gente, no habrá que verlas continuamente, estará al aire libre…-parecía que Remus intentaba auto convencerse de algo diciendo aquello.

Sirius asintió, como si realmente pensara que lo que decía Remus era cierto. James simplemente suspiró resignado, como empezando a hacerse a la idea de las peleas que tendrían lugar en el campamento…al fin y al cabo, tanto tiempo conviviendo con aquellas tres no podía traer nada bueno.

**OoOoOoO**

La mañana siguiente fue todo un caos en el castillo. A gente que no se había apuntado a los campamentos se iba, despidiéndose de los demás. La gente que si, esperando a que llegaran las respuestas de sus padres.

Más o menos a media mañana llegaron las primeras lechuzas. Los que no tenían permiso para quedarse se irían aquella tarde, todos juntos, en un segundo viaje del Expreso. Los que si tenía permiso se quedarían allí hasta salir de viaje al lugar donde se haría el campamento…

Poco rato después de que hubieran comido llegaron las lechuzas de Aria, Nathaly, James, y por consiguiente la de Sirius también. Todas ellas eran respuestas positivas.

Apenas empezaba a caer el sol cuando llegaron la lechuza de Remus y la de Lily. Ambas con respuestas afirmativas también, como los dos habían supuesto.

El siguiente día sería aún más agitado que aquel…empezaba el campamento de Hogwarts, un campamento que iba a estar lleno de sorpresas para todos ellos.

* * *

_Hi guys!_

_Sip, aquí estamos. Después de problemas con cuentas [cof cof, nada puede con nosotras y al fin hemos subido el primer capítulo de, esperamos, un largo y productivo fic, seguido de un par más como ya avisábamos arriba si todo anda bien. El caso es que va a ser un poco diferente, pero para continuar necesitamos un poco de aliciente…y qué mejor que un bonito review! Porque si no soy peligrosa ahora que se las consecuencias de una bomba nuclear bien situada… )_

_Pero al margen de eso (o no tan al margen) espero que haya gustado mucho el primer capi n.n_

_Besos!_

**Istar**

_Hola a todos!!_

_Aquí os traemos una nueva locura, que esperamos, de corazón, os guste. Pediros que nos tengáis paciencia, porque el día tiene veinticuatro horas y nuestro tiempo de escritura es limitado, pero si nos motiváis con bonitos y substanciosos reviews, escribiremos más rápido y con más ganas. Bueno… al tema, que espero que os haya gustado, y que, tanto si sí, como si no, queremos opiniones en un review bonito hermoso, para que lo colguemos de la pared xD… en fin… eso, que gracias por leernos, y que besitos con sabor a Merodeador. Os quiero!!_

**Melyn**

-

---

-----

---

-

_**Moon Black Dreamers**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes (salvo Aria y Nathaly) siguen sin pertenecernos. No nos lucramos con esto. Solo nos divertimos._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews!!!_

_En este capítulo se efectúa la primera parada del viaje, y en los siguientes se verá lo que hacen ahí. Esperamos que os guste!!_

_MoonBlackDreamers Corporation os presenta un nuevo capítulo de su primer hijo._

_-_

_---_

-----

---

-

**Maraduders Camping**

**Segundo Capítulo**

Los habían hecho madrugar.

Todavía no despuntaba el sol, y ya estaban todos delante de la verja del castillo, cada uno cargando con sus bolsos, maletas o baúles; esperando un autobús, de la casa del Autobús Noctámbulo, para que les llevase a su lugar de acampada.

Lily estaba con Aria y Remus, sin dejar de sentirse molesta, por las continuas miraditas que intercambiaba la pareja; y las continuas intentonas de Potter de llamar su atención.

La hermana de la castaña estaba un poco más allá, con su novio, que la abrazaba suavemente de la cintura.

Lily miró hacia ellos.

La verdad era que hacían muy buena pareja, pero, había algo entre ellos que no le causaba buena impresión.

Como si en realidad no se quisiesen; aun que saltaba a la vista que si se querían, porque, aquellas miraditas, aquellos besos… aquella hermosa sonrisa que, continuamente afloraba a los labios de Thaly, cada vez que Regulus le susurraba algo al oído, o le daba un beso; era la sonrisa de una chica enamorada.

De repente, Lily notó como alguien le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, y le apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro.

La pelirroja se giró, con una idea aproximada de quien era, antes de estamparle un puñetazo en los morros a James Potter.

Aria se apresuró a apartar a su primo de la furia pelirroja, y Nathaly corrió a contener a su amiga.

Regulus fue con su chica, de modo que, terminó encontrándose con su "querido" hermano Sirius.

Remus corrió a sustituir a Nathaly agarrando a Lily, ya que estaba seguro de que la rubia tendría que lidiar entre una lucha de "machos Black".

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sirius con desprecio a su hermano menor.

-Estoy con mi novia-dijo el Slytherin despectivo.

-¿Te refieres a esta calienta-de-todo que te saca un año?-dijo Sirius señalando a Nathaly con el dedo.

-No te atrevas a insultarla-dijo Regulus con frialdad-Ella es algo mucho más hermoso de lo que tu puedes soñar jamás a aspirar-le espetó.

-Vamos, Regulus, todos sabemos lo que quieres de ella… lo mismo que quieren todos…

-Canuto, que es mi prima…-avisó James desde detrás de Aria.

-Yo la quiero-dijo el Slytherin sin enrojecer ni un ápice.

-Regulus, cielo… pasa de su geta. Es un imbécil-le susurró Nathaly poniéndose delante de su novio.

-Si, Regulus, escóndete detrás de ella, entre sus faldas, ahí es donde quieres estar, ¿no?

-Mira, Black, déjanos en paz, a tu hermano y a mi-le espetó la rubia dando un paso hacia él.

-De verdad, Stone, deberías avergonzarte… podrían denunciarte por pederastia-le dijo Sirius.

Nathaly se acercó más a él, con deliberada lentitud, antes de estamparle el puño en la mejilla y dándole la mano a Regulus, alejarse de allí.

-Canuto… si no te conociese, diría que estás celoso de tu hermanito-dijo James con una gamberra sonrisa.

-¿Celoso de ese hijo puta por el pendón de tu prima?-Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de casanova que hacía que a más de una le temblasen las piernas.

-Black, vuelve a insultar a mi hermana y te mataré-dijo Aria soltando a James y lanzándole al moreno de ojos grises una mirada fulminante.

-No es que la insulte-dijo Sirius con sorna-Es sólo que, tienes que reconocer, que todos quieren lo mismo de ella-dijo el moreno triunfal.

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que ella se lo de!-dijo Lily exasperada.

James estaba a punto de intervenir, pero, justo en aquel momento, un autobús gigantesco, de color púrpura, apareció de la nada, delante de una masa de confusos alumnos.

Dumbledore los hizo pasar y los reunió a todos en una especie de vestíbulo que había en el autobús, en el que se alzaban unas escaleras de caracol.

-Bien, alumnos, esta será nuestra residencia durante el campamento. A ver, me explico. Este campamento, es errante; conoceremos los lugares mágicos más importantes y emblemáticos de toda Europa, y en dichos lugares, nos hospedaremos en hoteles o albergues; pero, mientras dure el viaje, dormiréis en las habitaciones que hay dispuestas en las tres plantas superiores.-el mago los miró con una sonrisa-Espero que el viaje sea de vuestro agrado, y que lo paséis bien.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada, Lily agarró a sus amigas, a cada una de un brazo, y, sin dejarles siquiera despedirse de sus chicos, subió como una flecha por las escaleras de caracol, para ejercer de okupas en una habitación del tercer y último piso.

Era increíble lo que la magia, con un poco de empeño podía lograr, ya que, en el pequeño espacio aparente, se acomodaban sin dificultad tres camas, una ventana, un armario y un sillón.

Las chicas metieron los baúles en el armario y se sentaron cada una en una cama.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿expectativas para este campamento?-preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

-Pasármelo lo mejor que pueda, alcohol y fiesta-dijo Nathaly con una pícara sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo-secundó Aria.

-Ay, chicas, de verdad… desde que os habéis echado novio, estáis de un muermo insoportable-les dijo Lily.

-¿A si? ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer en este campamento?-preguntó Nathaly alzando una ceja.

-Este campamento es para transgredir, pasarlo bien y arrasar-dijo la pelirroja con suficiencia.

Aria y Nathaly intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

Aria se volvió hacia la pelirroja con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestra Lily?

-Chicas, de verdad… soy yo, y estoy bien-dijo ante las miradas de duda de sus amigas-Es sólo que… no tenemos exámenes, ni deberes… y puedo, por fin, ser yo misma.

-Eso está bien-dijo Nathaly con sorna-Habrá que ver como se toma James que su pelirroja favorita, llamada Peligro Evans se va a convertir en una adolescente hormonal y descerebrada como el resto.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Lily se entrecerraron con furia. Parecía que iba a replicar algo, cuando el autobús trazó una curva particularmente extravagante y acabaron las tres tiradas en el suelo, convertidas en un amasijo de piernas y brazos.

La puerta se abrió, golpeando a Lily en la cabeza, y dejando ver el pasillo, en el que, las puertas abiertas, dejaban ver situaciones similares en las otras habitaciones.

Justo en la habitación de en frente del pasillo, Remus, al verlas, se sacudió de encima a Sirius y James y cruzó corriendo, para rescatar a Aria de debajo de su hermana y Lily.

James voló hacia allí para rescatar a su pequeña pelirroja, que estaba encima de Nathaly, aplastando a la pobre rubia.

-Lils, estás bien.-preguntó el chico de gafas preocupado.

-Si, James, gracias-dijo la pelirroja agarrándose a su mano y poniéndose de, antes de dedicarle una brillante sonrisa al moreno que odiaba.

Mientras tanto, nadie se daba cuenta de que Nathaly seguía en el suelo, y a parecer no se podía levantar.

Sirius se agachó al lado de la chica, y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Se supone-replicó ella con frialdad.

-Si estuvieses bien te levantarías, digo yo, ¿no?

-Si, Black, pero resulta que se me ha enganchado un clavo del entarimado del suelo a la falda, por un lugar tan estratégico que si me levanto se me rompe la falda y se me ve el culo-dijo la rubia con dificultad.

El moreno esbozó esa sonrisa suya, esa que tan asquerosa encontraba Nathaly, esa que hacía que todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts suspirasen por él.

Y sin decir nada más, levantó a Nathaly del suelo sin dificultad.

Y la puso de pie, contra su torso, cubriéndole la rotura de la falda, que dejaba al descubierto casi toda una nalga, con su mano abierta.

El contacto de la mano de Sirius con su piel hizo que la respiración de Nathaly se agitase.

Sintió como enrojecía. Y luchó contra ello, con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo miró a los ojos, y comprobó que el lugar donde le había pegado antes, empezaba a amoratarse.

Le pasó los dedos por allí, intentando ignorar que el tacto de la mano de Sirius era como un cubito de hielo ardiendo.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Las he tenido peores-dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo… siento haberte pegado-dijo la rubia, siendo sincera. Odiaba llevarse mal con la gente… pero tenía su pronto de mala leche inevitable.

-No pasa nada… tal vez no debí insultarte… después de todo… eres libre de estar con quien quieras… ¿no?

-Eso tenía entendido, si.

-Esto… Black, si no te importa devolverle el culo a mi hermana te lo agradecería-dijo Aria.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó.

-No, me temo que no-dijo el moreno saliendo de la habitación con Nathaly pegada a él.

Cuando salían por el pasillo, vieron subiendo por la escalera de caracol a Regulus, cuyos ojos vagaron de los de Nathaly a la mano de su hermano en el culo de su chica.

Nathaly iba a decir algo, cuando los labios de Sirius enmudecieron los suyos, y la metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con magia a sus espaldas.

-¿Habéis visto eso?-dijo James mirando en dirección a Regulus, luego a la puerta, donde su mejor amigo le acababa de comer la boca a su prima, luego a su otra prima y luego a Regulus de nuevo.

Los ojos de Aria se abrieron de par en par.

Sirius Black era el típico tío con el que, aun no te dabas cuenta y ya la tenías dentro; y su hermana tenía novio. Y, además, odiaba a Sirius Black.

Se abalanzó contra la puerta, y llamó con ímpetu.

No obtuvo respuesta, de modo que se volvió a su, todavía cuñado.

-Regulus, tranquilo-susurró al ver como una vena en el cuello del chico empezaba a palpitar-Te aseguro que mi hermana no hará nada con Sirius, él la ha besado a la fuerza, y ella se desembarazará de él con un par de hostias.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, abatido.

-Dile que… después… quiero verla…

-Lo haré… y… tranquilo-susurró la chica con una sonrisa.

Aria volvió a su dormitorio, mientras su cuñado bajaba por las escaleras.

-Remus… amor, ¿podrías tirar la puerta?-preguntó con aire inocente.

-Sabes, princesa, que lo haría, pero me he dejado la varita en mi cuarto, y está cerrado.

Aria miró a su primo esperanzado.

-Ídem.

Ella y la pelirroja se miraron.

Había que sacar de allí a Sirius, antes de que Nathaly lo matase.

OoOoO

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Nathaly se retorció y pegó a Sirius un puñetazo en la otra mejilla, para hacer juego con la primera.

-¿Por qué cojones me besaste delante de tu hermano? Es más… ¿Por qué me besaste?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos como una gata fiera.

-A ver… por dos motivos básicos… Uno, joder a mi hermano tanto como me jodió él a mí durante catorce años; y dos, porque, si quiero conseguir algo de ti, por algo habrá que empezar.

Nathaly le pegó una bofetada, dejándole la marca de tres uñas largas en la mejilla.

-Black, a ver si te enteras de una vez que no soy una chica fácil-dijo la rubia antes de girarse e intentar abrir la puerta; sin éxito.

De pronto notó como Sirius la aplastaba contra la puerta. Y colocaba los brazos a ambos lados de la chica, acorralándola, y pegándose por competo a su espalda.

Nathaly apoyó la mejilla contra la fría madera de la puerta, intentando controlar su respiración. Pero el cuerpo de Sirius desprendía calor.

Los pensamientos de la chica se volvieron inconexos en el momento en que el chico empezó a respirarle tras la oreja derecha empujando con su cuerpo el de la chica, aplastándola; dejándola sin respiración.

Por la mente de la rubia se cruzaron a la velocidad de la luz cuatro conceptos: Sirius Black… está bueno… estamos solos… estoy a su merced.

Y sin poder pensar más, se giró y le pasó las manos por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo con fiereza. Una mano del moreno se cerró en su cintura, y la otra se colocó en su culo, otra vez y caminó a ciegas hasta la cama, donde dejó a la rubia y se colocó sobre ella, besándola con ímpetu.

Las manos de Nathaly descendieron por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que los labios del chico bajaban por su cuello.

Aquellos besos eran puro fuego… eran hambre, eran poder.

Tenía el control y lo sabía. Y la chica sabía que nada podía detenerlo si él no quería parar.

Y fue aquello. El saberse en sus manos, lo que llevó a Nathaly a perder la razón de aquella manera.

…

Aria miraba preocupada la puerta de la habitación donde habían encerrado a su hermana.

-Recuérdame que mate a Sirius después de esto-le susurró a Remus, cuya cabeza descansaba en el regazo de la chica, que estaba sentada en su cama, mirando al pasillo.

-No, primita. Como Canuto se pase un pelo; un solo pelo con mi Nathaly, te juro que lo mato. Nadie le toca un pelo a mis niñas sin pedirme permiso.-gruñó James, que estaba tirado en la cama de Nathaly, con una mano encima del estómago y la otra revolviéndose el pelo.

Lily miraba el reloj, esperando que pasasen rápido las siete horas que faltaban para su cumpleaños número 17, y poder así derribar la puerta de Sirius y salvar a su amiga.

Remus se sentó en la cama, y, cogiendo a Aria de la mano salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras ellos.

Apoyó a su chica contra la pared y rozó, suavemente, su nariz con la de ella.

Aria le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-¿Tu también tuviste que pedirle permiso a James para estar conmigo?-preguntó con suavidad.

-No lo hice… ¿recuerdas aquel moratón que llevaba en el hombro?-preguntó él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

-Ajam-musitó ella poniéndose de puntillas.

-Pues creo que valió la pena-susurró él besándola con deliberada lentitud.

Aria le pasó los brazos por los hombros, mientras Remus profundizaba el beso.

…

La camiseta había desaparecido, y los labios de Sirius navegaban por su escote con total libertad, sin que la chica, abandonada a un mar de sensaciones, hiciese nada por impedirlo.

De repente, mientras la mano del moreno subía por su pierna, un pensamiento llegó a su cerebro…

Regulus…

Como una avalancha, la realidad cayó sobre ella, mezclada con un alud de confusos sentimientos.

Soltó un respingo, cuando notó como la mano de Sirius llegaba a la tela de su ropa interior.

El moreno se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

Nada le iba a impedir conseguir lo que todos de ella.

¿Nada?

Aquellos ojos verdes… azules… brillaban extraños, como si tuviesen lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó en voz baja.

…

Las manos de Remus entraron bajo la camiseta de la chica, lenta, muy lentamente, mientras sus labios abandonaban los de Aria y descendían por su cuello, lentamente, sin dejar de bañar la suave piel con su aliento.

Una mano de la chica descendió por su espalda, hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta, y lentamente, aventurarse por él, subiendo cada vez más, acariciando la suave y blanca piel del chico.

Las manos de Remus llegaron, juguetonas, a la base del pecho de Aria, y de repente, la otra mano de la chica se adueñó del borde de la camiseta del chico y se la quitó, sin dejar de besarlo.

El chico le arrancó la camiseta, con fiereza, y la tomó de la cintura, invirtiendo las posiciones, y quedando él contra la pared.

No podían parar… no querían parar. Hacía calor…

…

Nathaly asintió en silencio, mientras se escurría de debajo de Sirius y alcanzaba su camiseta. Sin importarle ya la rotura de su falda, puesto que se alegraba de conservarla.

Se apoyó en la puerta y miró a Sirius durante un instante.

-Sirius… por favor… ábreme la puerta.

El moreno se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la puerta.

-Tienes la piel del culo más suave que he tocado en mi vida-susurró en su oído, mientras su aliento bañaba el cuello de la chica.

-Sirius-lo miró a los ojos-Ni media palabra a nadie… ¿entendido?-susurró antes de agarrarse a su cuello con un solo brazo y besarlo con ímpetu.

-Se intentará-susurró el moreno con una pícara sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Y ahora, Sirius… ábreme esta jodida puerta-dijo empujándolo y apartándose de él.

El moreno obedeció con una sonrisa.

Sabían que lo que allí había pasado no debía salir de aquel lugar.

…

Los labios del chico estaban empezando a descender por su abdomen, cuando la puerta del cuarto de Sirius se abrió, y por ella salió Nathaly, seguida del moreno, y en cuatro zancadas entraron en la habitación de las chicas.

Aria y Remus se apresuraron a vestirse, antes de que cualquiera que pasase los pillase de aquella forma; porque al parecer, Nathaly y Sirius no los habían visto, o por lo menos, no se habían fijado en ellos.

En la habitación había una batalla campal.

James gritaba a Sirius, Nathaly gritaba a James y Sirius, también gritaba a James.

-Nathy…

La rubia se volvió hacia su hermana.

-Dime.-intentó que su sonrisa no flaqueara.

-Regulus dijo que quería verte-dijo.

Nathaly asintió.

Y sintiendo los ojos de Sirius clavados en su espalda, salió del dormitorio.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se repetía una y otra vez, que Regulus la quería, y Sirius solo pretendía usarla.

Pero… ¿Qué quería ella?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-

---

-----

---

-

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Bueno, hemos vuelto, cargadas con un nuevo capítulo que, como mínimo, espero que haya sorprendido un poquito. Ahora es cuando empiezan esas preguntas estresantes que, inexplicablemente, casi todos los autores ponemos en las notas de autor de final de capítulo y que, por lo general pocos o casi nadie responden: ¿Qué pasará entre Thaly y Regulus cuando hablen? ¿Romperán, será una pelea sin importancia o Regulus realmente tiene algo importante que decir? ¿Qué cable se le ha cruzado a Sirius? ¿James se calmará? Y lo más importante… ¿Aria y Remus terminarán lo empezado? (Tal vez esto último no sea taan importante, pero había que poner una pregunta chorra (?))

Gracias por los r&r anteriores y que conste que queremos más! Queremos muuuuuchos más! A montones! Para inundarnos!

Besos y cuidaos! Hasta el próximo capi!

**Istar**

Hola a todos mis adoradísimos lectores (estoy cariñosa, lo sé xD)

Bueno, pues como dice Istar, espero que el capi os haya sorprendido, y gustado, y eso… porque… chan, chan, chan… para el próximo capítulo prometo que habrá gritos en grandes cantidades, y que no todos saldrán tan bien parados como nos gustaría. Pero para eso, tenéis que hacernos un comentario de texto respondiendo vuestro punto de vista sobre las preguntas que os hizo Istar xD

Eso… que muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y por leernos!! Os quiero mucho!!

**Melyn**


End file.
